


In another life

by Salvatore_m



Category: Days of Our Lives, Supernatural, The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Memories, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore_m/pseuds/Salvatore_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting off: You woke up in a hospital with only Sam on your side. </p><p>P.s this story doesn't really go along with the show supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Don't hate me please :)
> 
> Also, the reader got powers that increases speed, can heal, attack etc. the reader's eyes turn grey when it's turned on. Castiel gave the powers to the reader to help with the apocalypse.

I woke up and started choking on a tube down my throat. I opened my eyes and Sam was watching me. 

"Your in the hospital y/n." he said as he walked to me and put his hand on my forehead.

The doctor came in and removed the ghastly tube and i could breathe finally. 

"How did I get here?" I asked as my eyes raked across the room. "Where's Dean?" 

Sam was silent and I finally looked at him. Sam didn't look bad. He had a few cuts on his face and was going to be sporting a black eye pretty soon. 

" y/n..." Sam began 

"He's dead?" I whispered 

He shook his head "He's the king of hell. " he said slowly. 

My heart stopped and I looked at myself. I had cuts up and down my arms and I felt my face. Stitches. I closed my eyes and remembered what happend. 

* _"Dean what are you doing with Crowley?" I asked as I walked to him._

_Dean turned around and his eyes were black. I froze "Dean" I whispered._

_He smirked and Crowley started laughing. I touched his face and he grabbed my hand instantly crushing my bones. He threw me across the room and i collided into Sam and we went up against the wall. Dean was choking Sam as he was punching him._

_"Dean stop it!!!" I yelled as I ran to Sam turning on my powers. I pushed dean away as hard as I could. My eyes thudded to grey. I stood in front of Sam as his shield and slipped my immortal ring off my finger and put it on his. He held my hand for a split second._

_Dean was walking towards us and I looked at Crowley trapping him in a shield. I walked to dean and he tried to throw me again. We were too fast for eachother both dodging our attacks. Knives came rushing to me and sliced my arms. Dean stopped. My blood hit the ground and his black eyes went away._

_"y/n.. Oh God y/n no" he said as he ran to me._

_I didn't buy it for a second. I threw my hand out in front of me and he was thrown to the wall hitting the table as He went. His body was still and I went to Sam._

_"Same we need to leave. Go. " I said_

_"y/n..."_

_"Sam I'll be right behind you"_

_he nodded and ran for the door. I was walking behind him when dean yelled._

_"Sam your not leaving!!!!"_

_sam left and I stood infront of the door as dean's attack came right infront of my face. My blood splattered the walls and I kneeled. Dean came up to my face and he smirked. I stretched my fingers and my nails grew razor sharp. I slashed his face and ran to Sam just as the cabin blew up *_

 

"does it hurt?" I opened my eyes and looked at Sam. 

"No" I said to him.

Sam took me home a few days later  my hand healed and the stitches came out. Sam's face was healed too. Sam helped me to my bed and tucked me in. 

"Sam." I said as he was about to leave.

He turned to me "yeah?"

i paused and said " will you stay with me? just until I fall asleep?"

he hesitated and nodded. He laid down beside me and I went closer to him. He froze as I laid on his chest and closed my eyes. He was stroking my hair and my arm. I was so scared and not used to sleeping by myself. 

It it was like that for a few months we'd go on hunts and come home and I'd beg Sam to stay with me. I missed Dean so much. 

I felt the breeze hit my face and I closed my eyes. I was sitting on the porch thinking about Dean. 

***cas? show me what dean is doing?***

***y/n***

***cas please***

My mind filled with an image I recognized instantly. Dean was in a hotel, his eyes were closed and his mouth open.

The girl sucking on his prick wasn't as good as others he thought .

i could read his mind. 

He was thinking about me. My face flashed in his mind and he came. 

I opened was my eyes and sucked in air fighting the tears. 

"y/n?" Sam was behind me and he sat beside me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked 

I looked at him and nodded, my tears falling down my face.

he held my hand "I miss him too" he said  

That bastard has been cheating. Sadness wasn't in me anymore, anger blasted through my veins.

We sat there for a bit and then we went inside. Sam was pouring coffe and I stood in front of him.

"thanks for staying with me " I said 

he looked at me and smiled " gotta protect you" he said  

Sam was pretty beautiful. 

I hugged him tightly and I looked up at him. He stopped smiling and he leaned closer. I leaned in too and kissed him.

we both paused and then we kissed hard. He put his hands on my ass and lifted me up on the counter. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I gasped in his mouth and he picked me up, we went upstairs. 

He laid me on his bed and lifted my shirt. He paused to take in what he was seeing. He took off my bra and put a nipple into his mouth. My back arched instantly "sam" i moaned as he pinched my other nipple. I took off his belt and slid his pants down but couldn't reach his boxers. He kissed me hard and I took my chance to reach in between us and put my hand down his boxers. When I felt him we both gasped and I opened my eyes to see he was looking at me too. 

"Fuck" we both said.

i started kissing him again and slid off his boxers. Sam lined up his cock. He hesitated and looked at me. I looked at him and looked down, I wanted to watch that massive cock go in me. 

He stuck the head in and growled deeply. "Fuck y/n" he moaned. 

He entered me and my back arched. I moaned like an in heat alley cat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call your brother in from Italy to help you get demon!dean back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

When I woke up guilt washed over me. I slid off the bed careful not to wake Sam. I went downstairs and made coffee and breakfast for Sam. My mind was lost and all I could think about was Dean. 

_*"no matter what, know that I love you y/n" he said and kissed me*_

Tears went down my face and I wiped them away. I slid on the chair in the living room with tea in my hand. I can't believe I did that to Sam. He knows...he must know it will always be Dean. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the silence in the house. There was one time where the house was full of noises. I smirked as I remembered that time. I picked up my phone and dialed the only voice that would soothe me right now. 

"Montegue residence "

"hey! Can I speak to Romeo?"

"certainly miss Brady"

"y/n?" That voice. I breathed in fast and smiled. 

"Romeo.."

"what's wrong y/n?"

"can you see me today?"

he hesitated for a quick second 

"what happened?" His voice was hard and sharp. He knew. 

"I just really need my brother." I said shakily 

"I'm coming" he said.

"bring your hunter side" I said slowly 

"what? Okay y/n. I'll be there soon"

I hung up and saw Sam come downstairs. He had no shirt on, shorts and headphones. He was going for a run.

"Morning  y/n" he said. I got up and went to him. 

"Your breakfast is on the table with coffee" I said 

he froze and looked at me "how'd you know I wouldn't sleep in?"

i walked to the sink. " you run on two occasions. Saturday's at 9:15am sharp and when you uh...had another type of excersise the night before."

Sam belted out laughing and tousled my hair.

"thanks y/n" he said as he sat and ate 

I started cleaning up the place then waited for Sam to come back. 

Sam walked in glistening with sweat. I bit my lip and got up.

"Sam?"

"let me just shower" he said 

"no! Wait!" I said. Why? Ugh. 

He looked at me and stood in front of me. 

"What's up?" He asked still breathless.

"I..um..." I was getting lost in his eyes. He was so hot. He waited

"I...I...Invited Romeo to come..so he can help..." I said getting breathless myself.

"ok. And?" He asked. He noticed I was getting super turned on. 

I snapped out of it and ran my fingers through my hair 

"I don't want him to know I'm having trouble sleeping alone." I said 

his eyes glazed over. "I won't tell if you don't tell my secret" he said 

"what's your secret?" I asked puzzled

"that I made love to his sister before he came" he said 

my heart pounded in my ears and he kissed me hard. 

 

I ran through the house fixing last minute things and stopped when I saw the jet land. I opened the back door and walked out. I froze as Romeo was walking towards me. My brother was so beautiful. He cracked a smile and I ran towards him. He let go of his bags just as I collided into him. He hugged me tightly

"oh Romeo" I whispered as I hugged him tighter and tears ran down my face.

his fingers were tangled in my hair and his body rumbled inside as he laughed. He put me down and looked me over. I couldn't stop looking into his blue pools. He was wearing a green shirt and black sweatpants. His black hair glistened in the sun. We stared at eachother for a long time and I was aware he was holding my hands. I felt so at home with him. Our quiet reunion made me remember why I stopped talking to him. He kissed my cheek and we went inside. Sam gave him a hug and they both went upstairs. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes.

 _*"I will always love you"*_  

i went to sit on the couch and turned on the tv. I pretended to be immersed in the tv, when I was really only thinking about Dean. I was shaken and I snapped back into reality.

"you okay?" Romeo asked 

I nodded "stressed" I said 

"Sam told me about Dean" he said 

"I don't know what to do." I said

"we got a hunt" Sam said walking in the room 

I looked at him and then Romeo. 

"Stay with me" I whispered to Romeo. He took my hand and turned to Sam 

"what is it?" He asked 

"bobby is coming with us. y/n Can you call Castiel? Dean is close by." He said 

"Dean? We are hunting Dean? Where is he?" I asked as I stood up. 

"He's been seen at your old house." He said.

"well let's go! Why are we standing around?" I said 

"y/n we have to prepare" he said 

"prepare for what? Sam, Dean is there and he needs us! We have to save him!" I said to him my voice getting higher 

"y/n that's not Dean right now!!" He shouted 

"we need to save him!!!!" We were in each others faces and Romeo was pulling me away.

" Why do you want to go to him again he will kill you this time!" 

I turned to Sam "it will always be him! He is mine and I will not give up on him just because you have. I made a promise to your mom and I intend on keeping it." I said coldly. 

"Since your all about promises what about the promise you made to him that you'd be faithful?" Sam said 

I froze and looked at Sam. His face was livid. I pushed him hard "get away from me! Don't you ever talk to me again!" I shouted and Romeo pulled me away.

"why would you say that to her?" Romeo spat.

"why don't you ask her who's been keeping his side of the bed warm." sam said 

tears welled up and i didn't say a word. Romeo looked at Sam . " Dean has never been faithful to y/n when she was around. No body is perfect but they love eachother." He said to him and he led me outside.

i sat on the porch and broke down. "I miss him" I said in between sobs. 

Romeo sat beside me and took my hand "maybe you should stay with me in Italy y/n" he said 

I shook my head " I can't leave Dean" I said 

we sat there for awhile and saw bobby's car pull up. I closed my eyes 

***cas can you come down please?***

i stood up and bobby gave me a tight hug. " we will get him back" he said in my ear. I buried my face in his chest and let him hold me. Sam came outside and we left with him. 

A few hours later we are in my old house's drive way. I could heard his heartbeat inside the house. 

"He's in the bedroom" I said out loud. We got out slowly and broke in quietly. We walked in on dean. He was having sex with a bleach blonde. I froze and was led out the room by Romeo. I closed my eyes as I was walking and Romeo stopped me. "y/n...y/n I'm so sorry. " he whispered 

I shook my head 

"I didn't know you'd come again for me" 

i turned and looked at a boxer clad Dean. "I wouldn't have gotten the girl" he said smirking. My heart stopped. I was in so much pain. Sam and bobby were behind him. 

"I've been dreaming about you" he said as he got closer to me. His black eyes told me he was trying to distract me.

My eyes thudded to grey and I threw him across the room. Castiel appeared right beside him and touched his temple. Dean screamed but he couldn't move. 

Hours went by and Romeo sat beside me on the stairs. "The demon in him is gone for now" he said. 

I nodded slowly without looking at him. Tears filled my eyes and Romeo put his arm over my shoulders. I stood up and he did too. I went inside, he didn't follow me. I slowly went in the room dean was in. He was laying on the bed but opened his eyes when I came in. My eyes were swimming in tears He sat up when I say on the edge of the bed. We stared at eachother for a long time, my tears spilled over my cheeks and we didn't say a word to eachother. I stood up and he did too. I was going for the door and he stopped me. He held my shoulders and he looked into my eyes. 

"y/n.. I'm so sorry" he said he held my face and wiped the tears away. 

I put my hand on his cheek and I saw water in his eyes. "It's okay" I whispered. I turned and walked to the door. I stopped at the doorway and took off my ring. I let it drop to the floor and I kept walking. Sam, bobby and Romeo were outside the door. I went outside and was just walking. Someone was behind me and stopped me.

"where are you going?" Romeo said

"I don't know." I said 

he held my face and someone shouted my name. I closed my eyes and Romeo hugged me. 

We went home.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be much much more to this story if you guys like it! :) thanks for reading it


End file.
